Plumbing Problem
Plumbing Problem is the eleventh episode of the first season of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Unseen Adventures. Plot A plumber is walking up to the house of Mr. and Mrs. Washington. Mrs. Washington opens the door for him. '' (Mrs. Washington): Thank you for coming. Our toilet has been making some strange noises, I was wondering if you could check it out. (Plumber): Sure. ''The plumber starts working on the plumbing when he hears a starnge noise coming from the toilet. He and Mr and Mrs. Washington go to check it out. The plumber opens the lid to reveal a couple of Xenocytes. (Plumber): Looks like you've got more than just a normal plumbing problem! The Xenocytes jump at them and the screen goes black. Theme Song Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are driving aound. A hologram of Max appears on Ben's Ultamatrix. (Ben): What do you want, Grandpa? (Max): It's your neighborhood. A plumber, an actual plumber, was fixing a plumbing problem at Mr. and Mrs. Washington's house, when it turns out the problem was a couple Xenocytes. (Ben): So... (Max): Your neighborhood is crawling with DNAliens! (Ben): We better get there fast! Later, when they arrive, a couple DNAliens are there. (Ben): Good, the whole neighborhood hasn't been infected yet. (Kevin): But it will be soon. Let's go! Kevin charges at them. The throw a Xenocyte at his face. Suddenly, he ''turns into a DNAlien.''' (Gwen): Kevin! (Ben): That's it! Swampfire time! ''Ben accidentally transforms into Water Hazard. (Water Hazard): Oh, man. The DNAliens start pounding Water Hazard. (Gwen): Wrong alien, Ben! She throws a mana disc that blows all the DNAliens away. Water Hazard blasts the DNAliens with water. It has no effect on them. (Water Hazard): Retreat! Water Hazard turns back into Ben. They hop into the car and drive away. That night, Ben, Gwen, and Max arrive at the neighborhood. The whole neighborhood has been turned into DNAliens. (Ben): Thanks for coming, Grandpa. Do you have the DNA repair guns, Gwen? (Gwen): Yep. They charge, firing the repair guns. The DNAliens grab them and crush them before ay of them are cured. '' (Ben): Darn it! ''They start chucking Xenocytes at them. One hits Gwen. (Ben & Max): Gwen! Ben transforms into Echo Echo. (Echo Echo): Echo Echo! Max attacks some DNAliens, but gets turned into one by a Xenocyte. (Echo Echo): Grandpa! The DNAliens surround Echo Echo. (Echo Echo): Oh no! Echo Echo opens the trunk of the car to reveal a DNA repair gun. (Echo Echo): Luckily, I always keep spare in the trunk. Echo Echo splits into a bunch of clones that go around zapping and curing DNAliens. Eventually, all of them are cured. All the clones form into one and change back into Ben. (Ben): I did it! (Gwen): But how did they get in the toilet? A Highbreed flies down from the sky. (Highbreed): I put them there. The Highbreed Supreme, Reinrassic III, may not want a war with the Humans, but I do! You are impure! The Highbreed attacks. Kevin fights back, Max blasts him, Gwen shoots some mana at him, and Ben transforms into Spidermonkey. (Spidermonkey): Spidermonkey! They all continue to attack, but the Highbreed knocks them aside. (Spidermonkey): This isn't working. Time to go Ultimate!'' '' Spidermonkey goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Spidermonkey): Ultimate Spidermonkey! Ultimate Spidermonkey attacks the Highbreed. He beats him up and transform back into Ben. (Highbreed): You have beaten me! (Ben): Yep. Now get outta here! The End! Major Events *Water Hazard makes his first reappearence. *The Highbreed, DNAliens, and the Xenocytes make their first reappearences. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Max *Mr and Mrs. Washington *The plumber Villains *Xenocytes *DNAliens *Highbreed Aliens Used *Water Hazard (accidental transformation) *Echo Echo *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey Trivia *Ben has now used every Andromeda alien. Category:Episodes